Ouran Junior School
by HeyyImInsaneAboutAnime
Summary: Csumi's brother has died. The school is shut down and destroyed. Anui finds a charm so she can see him again. But it backfires, and they find themselves in the destroyed school. Trapped. Will they get out or die first?


"Forever alone, forever the pain," he... or it, said. "Forever the enclosed spaces. Forever the deaths." I was shaking violently in fear. _Is this really who I think it is? _"Forever you stay, forever I stay. Until the end, forever deaths." My boyfriend set his hands on my shoulders, I think trying to comfort me. "Forever he kills, forever..." He or it, what should I call it? Whatever it or he was, walked up to me and grabbed my hand. I felt my mind merge with... it's? His? "Forever the memory." And then I was out cold.

* * *

~A few days before the above happened~

Considering what had happened to my brother a few weeks ago, laughing like this was inappropriate. Especially in front of the building he was murdered at.

My brother, Tsunami Lorey, was murdered in the basement of his school, Ouran Junior School, with six other children. I don't know any of the other five other children's names, but I do know one other. Her name is Mosaki Ortiz, I was actually very close to her, and she was close to my brother.

And I'm having the time of my life with my best friend, standing only a few feet away from the entrance of the school.

"Tisimi!" I laugh and slap her arm playfully.

She laughs harder. "Csumi!" she says between laughs. She manages to slap my arm, a little to hard, causing a red handprint to appear on my usually fair colored skin.

I cover the handprint, and look over at the school.

This next hour would be it's last.

* * *

~The day everything went to hell~

We're standing around the demolished school building, wood pieces everywhere.

Then, a piece of wood catches my eye. I reach down and grab it.

The thing that caught my eye was a heart with the initials MO+TL carved into it.

I recognize it as part of Tsunami's desk.

Mosaki Ortiz and Tsunami Lorey.

My brother and his girlfriend.

I clutch the wood and start to sob. My legs go weak, and cause my to slide onto the floor.

Cly bends down and hugs me, like Tsunami used to. He looks up, into my hazel eyes. "He isn't gone forever," he says.

Anui steps forward, and moves Cly out of the way. She holds her hand out to me, and helps me up. "There is a way for you to see Tsunami again."

Just then, Cly's little sister, Shyla, runs up to me and says, "I hod tat Nami dweid." She hugs me. "I'm so sowwy awout you wose." I smile and hug her back. She looks up. "Nui wan show us." She lets me go and runs to Cly.

Anui nodded. "There is a way for you to see Tsunami one last time. There's a charm I found on the internet. For it to work, I need something of his, but I prefer two things." I nod, and hand her the wood piece. I pull out my wallet, and hand her a picture of him I keep in there. She sets it on the ground. "Now, everyone, stand in a circle around the stuff, and join hands."

"Why do _we _have to? It's not _our _little brother," complains Koata. Anui glares at him, and he does what he was asked, along with the rest of us.

"Now we have to close our eyes and repeat this- 'Ouran Junior School, Tsunami Lorey, Morisaki Junior School, Morisaki Ortez'." She counts us. "One, two, three, four, five, six, plus one, seven times."

I nod and close my eyes.

_Ouran Junior school, Tsunami Lorey, Morisaki Junior School, Morisaki Ortez. Ouran Junior School, Tsunami Lorey, Morisaki Junior School, Morisaki Ortez. Ouran Junior School, Tsunami Lorey, Morisaki Junior School, Morisaki Ortez. Ouran Junior School, Tsunami Lorey, Morisaki Junior School, Morisaki Ortez. Ouran Junior School, Tsunami Lorey, Morisaki Junior School, Morisaki Ortez. Ouran Junior School, Tsunami Lorey, Morisaki Junior School, Morisaki Ortez. Ouran Junior School, Tsunami Lorey, Morisaki Junior School, Morisaki Ortez. _

"Everybody say it seven times?" Anui asks.

"Yes," we all say in unison.

We open our eyes and look around. Nothing had happened.

Just then, the ground starts to shaking. A blue aurora surrounds us and the school debris.

The ground breaks open, and we fall into a dark pit, with the debris.

I scream and cry at the same time, not sure which one happened first. My throat burns and my vision is blurs, and then I pass out.

(#)


End file.
